1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to space frames.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Space frames are extensively used in situations where shallow depth construction is required over large spans with a minimum of elastic movement under load, and a minimum number of supports.
A space frame is commonly of double-layer type, with upper and lower grids of longitudinal and lateral members, or chords, the nodes, or junctions of chords, of the upper and lower grids being interconnected by oblique struts or web members.
Although, in some space frame constructions, the nodes of the upper grid are aligned directly above corresponding nodes of the lower grid, and the struts may include vertical struts between such nodes, more commonly the upper grid nodes are displaced both laterally and longitudinally relative to the nodes of the lower grid, so that each lower grid node is equidistant from, and connected by oblique struts to, four of the nodes of the upper grid.
Other space frame constructions may include barrel-vaulted and domed structures, and a dome may be of single-layer type comprising an arrangement of hexagons and pentagons, five or six chord members being co-joined at a node.